


Don't Think About Elephants

by suavebadass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suavebadass/pseuds/suavebadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s at this point Thor realizes out of the both of them, Loki is the only one still fully dressed--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think About Elephants

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://hatefloats.livejournal.com/4445.html). For [this](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/1123.html?thread=704099#t704099) prompt at norsekink. A little over 700 words of Loki giving Thor a blowjob. Yep.  
> Titled after the Inception track I was listening to while writing this. I do not own Marvel or any of its characters, this is all in good fun.

Thor is spread out naked on the mats in the training room, armor scattered haphazardly from earlier when Loki had found him in the middle of training. Whatever it was Loki had come to speak to his brother about had been completely forgotten upon sight of Thor. The tendons of that smooth neck glistening with sweat, blue eyes fierce with focus, gold hair sticking to his brow and the raw energy that was just purely  _Thor_ …the next thing Loki knew he was pushing his brother to the floor in haste, stripping him bare of cape and armor and now here they were.  
  
Loki kisses his way from the perfect V of Thor’s hips down to the hard cock jutting out at him. He leans down to give that spot behind Thor’s balls languid licks and nips until the other God laid out before him is nothing but a panting mess. Thor’s mumbling words of praise for Loki that he can’t make out for himself from his position, but it’s encouraging enough for him to continue. That silver tongue comes just shy of Thor’s entrance before Loki ascends to give attention to Thor’s balls and length. Deft hands hold Thor’s hips firmly in place and while Thor  _knows_  he can overpower them; he also knows that he cannot deny his brother. Not when Loki is doing such wonderfully wicked things to Thor with his mouth, his tongue, teasing him with the ever changing pressure against him until the only thing coherent throughout Thor’s mind is  _Loki, Loki, Loki—_  
  
Hair that was once slicked back nice and smooth is becoming a tangled mess between Thor’s fingers as he grips the back of Loki’s head. If the hold is too tight Loki doesn’t say anything about it, just continues his assault on Thor’s body. Loki dips his tongue lightly into the slit and Thor lets out a moan that he didn’t know he had been holding back. Thor doesn’t see so much as he feels Loki smirking against him in response to the noises he’s making.  
  
It’s at this point Thor realizes out of the both of them Loki is the only one still fully dressed, but before Thor can voice his protests to that Loki takes the head of his cock and gives it a tight suck that makes Thor writhe in pleasure. The trickster pulls away with an obscenely wet smack of his lips to take a moment to appreciate the sight before him. Loki traces a hand up Thor’s inner thighs and presses his fingers into the bite ridden flesh before him which draws out a low whine that Thor would fiercely deny making later. Thor’s cock is redder than it was before if even possible, the spit slick organ pulses, begging for attention and Loki can’t help but the mesmerized by the sight of him. Being able to reduce The God of Thunder to this, it was enthralling. Loki could let himself be lost to this for eons, but Thor isn’t nearly as patient.  
  
Loki finally,  _finally_ , takes all of Thor into his mouth, right down to the root, which makes Thor release another lurid moan that he tries but fails to stifle. Loki would have chided his older brother for being so loud in a place they could easily be walked in on if he wasn’t occupied at the moment. Instead he lets out a reverberating hum from the back of his throat. Thor arches his back and rolls his hips into it, trying to bury himself even deeper into that wet mouth. This time Loki lets him fuck his mouth until he hears that strangled cry that always means Thor is close, and then all it takes is one hard suck and a trick of his tongue before Thor becomes undone. The traces of Thor’s orgasm are swallowed greedily by Loki, who looks at his brother with a playful smirk upon his swollen, cum streaked lips.  
  
Thor will never quite understand the mind of his little brother, but if means more encounters like these he will happily let Loki remain an enigma. The God of Thunder sits up to try and retrieve his armor only to be pushed back down by a spindly pair of hands. Thor feels Loki’s clothed erection suddenly dig into his hip as he whispers  _‘We’re not finished yet’_  in Thor’s ear, and he’s lost in The God of Mischief all over again.


End file.
